


Fives Times

by Aella_Antiope



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aella_Antiope/pseuds/Aella_Antiope
Summary: Four times Wolfram almost has sex, and the one final time he actually did.  Basically five different short stories, only connected by Wolfram.





	1. Yozak

‘Let go of me!’

Without any warning or fanfare, he'd been hauled into the lap of the intolerable half-demon like some kitchen wench. Wolfram’s legs straddling the older man on the lumpy bed. He slapped at the broad chest pitifully. Wolfram wasn’t really trying though, and his indecisiveness was plain.

Yozak hands, which had been doing interesting things to his backside, paused, and he leaned forward, his stubble rubbing against Wolfram's cheek. He smelt of ale, and some type of cheap perfume. ‘Well, I can, but do you really _mean_ it?’

A hand snaked down between him, removed the hook of his military trousers and grasped his erection.  
Wolfram gasped. His hands on Yozak’s half opened shirt went from pushing him away to clenching. He was shaking all over. 

‘You’re…so…,’He gasped out.

‘So sexy? Amazing? Irresistible?’

‘So _impossible_.’ He closed his eyes as the long fingers rounded his length and stroked him. Pressure that was just shy of satisfying. It was so infuriating. He hated himself from coming undone so quickly, for being starved for that type of touch. He hated himself, but at this point, he couldn’t stop.

‘Well, I guess it could be far worse.’ Yozak chuckled, and then pushed him forward so he was laying flat on his back, the rickety bed squeaked loudly. That jarring sound pulled him out of the haziness of sensation. Wolfram's doubts came rushing back. He looked over to make sure the door was closed, the last thing he needed was for one of his underlings to find him like this, debauched, with his jacket, belt, cravat and boots all strewn along the floor, and the man responsible leaning over him giving him such lewd looks. 

Wolfram was almost naked, both of them were, and he felt himself go red at the realisation. He covered eyes in shame. This was a bad idea. What was he thinking? Throwing himself at the first person to show interest since leaving the Capital. And Yozak of all people! Maybe it had been a bad idea to break the engagement with Yuuri. 

A hand brushed against his lips. ‘Heh, you’re not wimping out on me are you?’ There was a seriousness underneath to Yozak’s question. A reprieve. 

Wolfram flicked the hand away. ‘Says the man who won’t fuck me at the Castle. Afraid of my brothers?’ Afraid of the Maou?

Yozak froze, and then with a bitter half-laugh flopped down next to him on the bed that squeaked again in protest. There was a moment of silence. Wolfram looked over, Yozak was studying the ceiling with a small frown. He didn’t look he was going to ask for anything more. Wolfram couldn’t decide if he was relieved or not. He hoped it would all make sense later.

‘So, I guess there will be no fucking.’ Wolfram said, more a statement than a question.

‘No. Although,’ Yozak threaded his fingers though his, and then squeezed before saying lightly. ‘I might live to regret it.’

_Relief maybe?_

‘Well, obviously. I am a mazoku of impeccable breeding.’ Wolfram couldn’t help the smile. Through all this confusion, he was grateful that the half-breed was being gracious about the rejection, considering how far gone it had gone. He didn’t think he would be if the situation was reversed. 

A kiss to the back of his hand. ‘I can’t argue with that.’ 

_Maybe a little regret himself?_

Yes an impossible, intolerable man who Wolfram thinks he might have loved in a very different world, a world without Yuuri Shibuya.


	2. Günter

Günter von Christ looked almost as lost as he did, maybe even more so. It made Wolfram feel guilty, he didn’t _do_ guilty. He did outraged, he did righteous, he did dignified, _never_ guilty. Mostly because he had nothing to feel guilty about, he spent most of his life obeying all the rules. Wolfram’s character was spotless. The perfect soldier.

So he didn’t like that Günter was making him _feel_ guilty. After all, he was the virgin that was forced to break his trusted loyalty to Yuuri in this ridiculous scenario.

‘Look, as much as I would find this hilarious in any other situation, could you guys hurry it up,’ Murata Ken croaked from just behind them. 

The Sage had been laid against a column, the blue light from the weird crystal hanging above them gave him a sickly blue hue, his glasses reflecting it, hiding his eyes. Günter’s white robes, now soaked red had been shoved against the Sage’s side, tied down by Wolfram’s belt. ‘I am rather fond of this life and want to live to see another day.’

Which was why he had to have sex with Günter von Christ.

‘Fucking ancient technology,’ Wolfram said as he shoved Günter flat beneath him. Günter squeaked.

‘You have no argument from me there,’ Murata replied faintly. He was way too close for Wolfram’s comfort, although there really wasn’t any other place to put him, even if he wasn’t bleeding out this cell-like room was barely big enough for him and Günter.

‘Don’t you _look_!’ Wolfram called out.

There was a thick cough, which really showed how little time they had left. ‘Do I look like I’m in any state to be interested?’ Was the response.

Point.

‘Look are you going to speak? Or keep up with the fish on dry land impression?’ He returned his attention to Günter. It wasn’t as if Günter was innocent in these matters, far from it – although Wolfram really didn’t want to think too far into the inferences of that, and how that inevitably led to his oldest Brother. That was the last thing he needed if he needed to move things along, as it were.

Günter seemed to come to some type of internal resolution. Finally. They didn’t have time for conflicts, Shinou knew Wolfram had to cycle through his own very quickly, he had quite a few, thank you. He’d shoved all doubts and dismay aside. It seemed like he was the only one with the wits to do so.

‘So how we going to do this, you probably should be on top.’ The Wolfram of a day before, hell the Wolfram of an hour ago would have cringed to hear himself talking about sexual intercourse so casually. But that was before they were trapped in shoebox room under the Temple, and before they needed sex to power up some crystal to teleport out. And more importantly, before the Sage had been impaled with some type of magical projectile when he’d tried to find another means of escape. Shinou certainly wasn’t going to help, Wolfram was sure he would have by now if he was. The Sage was dying, they needed to get help immediately, which meant sex. Not exactly a typical day, even by Shin Makoku standards working with Yuuri.

'Well…’ Günter averted his eyes, his face bright red that was obvious under the blue light. ‘I really haven’t had much experience with that position.’ 

‘Of _course_ not,’ Wolfram rolled his eyes, which meant he was the one who had to take responsibility. He was never going to look his Brother and Yuuri in the eye again. He’d always thought about the chance of dying to protect the King and Sage, and had been prepared for that actuality. But nobody had told him he’d have to fuck to save lives, this wasn’t exactly covered at the military academy. 

‘Prepare yourself.’ He shoved the hand cream he used to keep his hand supple onto Günter’s chest and then started unbuttoning his trousers. This was probably the least erotic situation he’d been in, but it wasn’t like had any choice. He’d have to close his eyes and think of Yuuri. 

So he did just that, his eyes closed as he got down to business. It took much longer than usual for him to start getting hard but far too quickly for Wolfram’s emotional state of mind. 

Just when he thought he was enough to move things along, there was a hollow whomping noise that had all three gaping. Half the wall ahead of them had disintegrated inward neatly with almost no blast debris or dust. Wolfram would have found that more impressive if he wasn’t holding his dick in his hand, Günter half naked beneath him.

Behind what was left of the wall stood Yuuri, and his two brothers.

Wolfram fleetingly thought about setting everyone on fire, and then just setting _only_ himself on fire.

‘Umm, Wolf…we’re here to save you.’ Yuuri said, his voice dazed, both hands were still up in attack position. He honestly couldn’t see any expression in Brother’s face, but his shoulders were shaking.

Behind him Murata laughed, half choking hysterically on his blood. 

If he survived, Wolfram was going to kill him.


End file.
